


My Mercy: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Mercy Reader (Male Verse)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Have Mercy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Mercy, Male verse, Mercy Reader, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader Mercy, Reader is Mercy, Reverse Harem, Yandere, genderbents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Ziegler is the healer for Overwatch and he stole the hearts from commanders to rookies. What will he do?
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Have Mercy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655764
Kudos: 14





	1. Exs and Ohs

(Name's POV) 

My Name is (Name) Ziegler. I am the doctor of Overwatch, and today we are starting the first ever Overwatch with the commanders being named. I smile as I look at my boyfriend Gabriel. I kiss him as he dresses in his military uniform. 

"You ready for this Gabriel?" I ask him. 

"I am with you by my side, I will see if I am commander of Overwatch." He says. 

"You do not sound to excited." I noted. 

"Truth is I never been into the politics that come with being commander." He confesses. 

"True your more get in get the job done." I say smirking. "I should know." 

"That is right you know." He teases me and I blush. 

"We should get going we do not want to be late." I say and we head out me in a my miltary wear and standing next to Gabriel. 

"We are here today to officially start Overwatch, Strike and Blackwatch teams." The President says. 

I stand and the camera flash. "First The Strike Commander, Commander Jack Morrison." He announced and I clapped as Jack Morrison stepped up I knew him well and smiled at him. 

Truth is he is my ex boyfriend. I dated him before Gabe and well he did not take me moving on with his best friend well. 

"Now The Blackwatch Commander, Commander Gabriel Reyes." Was announced and I grinned and kissed him. 

He kissed me back lifting me up and spinning me around. I grin and he then set me down and stepped next to Jack who was glaring at him and I sigh. I knew Jack never got over me. I shake my head. 

(Jack's POV) 

I hated Gabriel, he stole the love of my life from me and here he is kissing MY (Name) in front of me. 

(Ugh reader kissed Gabe first XD) 

I swallow hard and we move onto the after party where everyone starts to figure out what team they want to go to. I see (Name) walk up to me and smiled. 

"Jack, I would like to join Blackwatch." He tells me. 

"I am sorry (Name), I think that Commander Reyes should start from scratch." He says. "You are not made for Blackwatch." 

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean I am not made for Blackwatch?" 

"I did not mean it like that." I say clearing my throat. 

"How did you mean it Jack? Because I remember you telling me a scientist did not belong on the front lines when I joined the Omnic Crisis." He snaps. "And we both know you meant me!." 

"(Name) you know I did not mean it like that." I say. 

"Whatever Commander." He snarls storming away. 

"Stay away from My Boyfriend, Morrison." Gabriel says glaring at me. 

"You are not in charge of me anymore, Reyes." I say and go to get a drink. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I went after (Name) who was drinking a beer. "It is okay, we will get you over to Blackwatch in no time." I tell him and place my hand on his soldiers. 

He leans his back into my chest. "Alright, just promise me you won't take his crap." He says. 

I smirked. "I promise." I say and kiss him deeply he kisses back. 

"Let's take this back to your office, Commander." He says and grabs the bulge in my pants. 

I smirked and picked him up tossing him over my shoulder. He smirks and slaps my ass as I carry him off. He is mien and I am going to take him once more, staking my claim all over again. He is mine and I refuse to loose him to Jack Morrison or anyone else in the world. All mine.


	2. Nothing Straight About Us

(Name's POV) 

I looked at Gabriel as he sat me on his desk. "I have not had time to settle in." He says as I see the boxes around. 

I pull him into a kiss and he moan back and grips my hair, deepening the kiss. I gripped his as well and the start to wank off his jacket and and his tie. He rips off my mine as well. I smirked and started to kiss down his neck. He rips off my pants and get rids of my shirt now I am in just my boxers, my cock tenting them. I take off his shirt and and he removes his pants and boxers his cock springing up. 

I smirked and grabbed onto it stroking it and playing with the head. "Looks like someone is happy to see me." 

"We both are~" He chuckles out and pins me to the desk and pulls off my boxers. "Someone is happy to see me as well~" 

"Oh we are Gabe~" I say and pull him down into another kiss. 

We moan into the kiss and he grabs a bottle of lube from his desk draw. 

"Someone was thinking they were going to get lucky in their office~" I teases. 

"Well we have to break the office in and what better way then having sex~" He teases back. "Besides does not look like you are complaining~" 

"I wasn't~" I say and kiss down his neck leaving hickeys as he lubes up his fingers while he moans. "If you keep teasing me I will not be able to stop~" 

"Maybe I do not want you to stop~" I say and suck more. "Maybe I want you to fuck me until I break~" 

He smirked and grabbed my hair and kisses me deeply. I am suddenly feeling him shove himself into me, I moan as I am full off his cock and he starts thrusting right away. I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses me deeper as he pounds my ass. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and clench around him. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I smirked as he clenched around like he is trying to pull my cock into me and never let me go. "Your so tight you naughty little slut~" He moans. 

"Just for you~" He moans. 

I smirked. "Damn Straight~! You are mine only I am allowed to make you feel like this~ My sexy cock slut~" I growl and start to kiss down his neck, also sucking and biting and marking him. 

"Harder Gabe~!" He cries out and I grip his hips pounding into his ass even harder and faster.

"Like this~?" I ask striking his prostate.

"Yes~! God Yes~~!" 

"That is right~" I say and bite onto his neck as I fuck him even harder and faster the desk moving a little with my thrusts. 

He pulls me into a kiss and cums hard around me milking me of my seed filling him up and making us ride out our orgasms. 

He fell back on the desk our chests painted in his cum. 

"Someone looks so sexy well fucked." I say and kiss him. 

"All for you Gabe~" 

"Damn Straight~" 

"Nothing straight about us~" He laughs. 

We kiss again.


	3. Saving Genji

(Name's POV) 

It has been three months since Overwatch and Blackwatch was made official and I am Now in charge of the medical treatment for both. Gabriel and me had lunch every day and made love every night. I was in the lab when I hear my com go off. 

"Mr. Ziegler, you are wanted in bay 213." I hear and I nod my head and run off that was the emergency medical bay. 

I see Gabriel and Jack standing there with a dying man and I instantly get to work. 

"(Name), we need Genji Shimada alive, he is the only one who can help us bring down the Shimada family." Gabriel says. 

"I am not sure there is much I can do without using my cybernetics. His arms and legs are completely gone." I say. "There is no saving them." 

"Do what you must." Jack says and I get him into the room. 

First I would have to remove the dead limbs, then I would have to stable him and keep him asleep until I get the cybernetics on and that is only after I reorganize his internal organs. I sigh and get to work on his limbs first. I need to make sure this is done right. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Reader casually sawing off Genji's limb XD No big deal-

(Genji's POV) 

"r. himad." I hear. "Mr. Shimad." 

Who is speaking to me, he sounds like he has the voice of an angel. 

"Mr. Shimada, good you are awake." I hear and see a beyond beautiful blonde hair man sitting on my bed with me. "Now Mr. Shimada, we need to make sure you understand what we had to do to keep you alive." 

"What do you mean?" I ask but my voice was slightly off it almost sounded robotic. 

I lift my hand to my throat but saw my hand was robotic. I stood up and grabbed him by the throat slamming him into a wall. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME." 

He gripped my hand. "I saved your life!" He chokes out. "You would have died if I did not do what I did!"

"And why would you save me!" I shout. "What purpose would you have!" 

"Because all life is precious! I will ad-admit I had my orders to do whatever it took, but you did not have to die either!"

I stared into his eyes the entire time and knew he was telling the truth. I dropped him and he fell on the ground coughing a bit. 

"Mr. Shimada, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I will be here with you every step of the way. I will not leave you." He promised. 

"Tch!" I say but a small part of me buried deep down was glad he would stand by my side and I know this part will only get bigger and bigger as time goes on. I know he is the one for me and I will not loose him.


	4. Meeting Siebren

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am finally back with another chapter (AT FREAKING LAST) anyways in this chapter it is baby Winston who will be a platonic yandere for now this may change in later chapters to romantic. Enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I was on a mission to inspect the lunar colony. So here I am in the ship. I am also going to be seeing Dr. Siebren de Kuiper. Who is also inspecting the colony as well. It is a big part of the science community another doctor will be here as well. I smile as my ship makes it and I get off. There I see my old friend who has been up here for some time now. His name is Harold Winston. I smile at him and hug him. 

"Oh (Name)." He says. "It is so good to see you again." 

I smile as we hug. "I know I missed you as well."

"We are almost ready for the Specimens to be brought up once they are born of course." He tells me as we pull away. "But for now I will be showing you and two other's around as well." 

(Okay you now are probably wondering where is adorable baby Winston XD well things changed I hope you still enjoy :D) 

I nod my head and follow him. "Who is the third person I did not receive any information on him." 

"That is going to be Dr. Moiro O'Deorain." He tells me. "He is a geneticist and helped use make the serum for the Specimen's we will have. Dr. Kuiper is here for help but mostly h needed a break from his office and needed time in space."

I nod my head. "Everyone needs a break now and then and space is so beautiful." I say with a smile. 

"It really is." I hear and look to see Dr. Kuiper.

"Dr. Kuiper, it is a pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile. 

(Siebren's POV) 

I looked to see Dr. (Name) Ziegler. He is far more beautiful than I ever remembered. "No the pleasure is all mine." I say and it was he was so stunning. 

He smiles at me. "Why not we have some coffee while we wait for Dr. O'Deorain." He says and I nod. 

We head to the kitchen where Harold makes a fresh pot of coffee. I smile as (Name) and Myself began a conversation and I stared at him. He was so handsome and beautiful. I could not help but stare at him. I love him so much. I want ...no I need him. I will make sure he is mine and mine alone. 

"So what are you doing now, since the Omnic crisis is over?" I ask him. 

"I have joined Overwatch as their lead scientist." He tells me. "But it is nice to get a break from that so often. I am a healing not a fighter." 

I nod my head. "That is true but if I heard correctly you can hold your own in a fight." I comment. 

He nods his head. "Yes I can, though I prefer to use violence as a last resort." 

I nod my head and we continue to talk, about work, life and so many other things and I fell more and more in love with him with each word. He will be mine. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I so meant to Baby Winston in this but this way I have more time with other characters. >:3 Baby Winston will be as soon as possible. i hope you all enjoyed this and stay sexy all of my super sexy readers!]


End file.
